


The Gift

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Sevenmas in Dorne





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts), [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts), [Shortsandramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsandramblings/gifts), [Eilit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilit/gifts), [ThatCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCat/gifts), [LadyTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTP/gifts), [spittingfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/gifts), [BlueCichlid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCichlid/gifts), [pinkimartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/gifts), [Jennilynn411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/gifts), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts), [Nevermore_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/gifts).



> This is my gift to all the wonderful writers who inspire me and whose writing delight me! Happy holidays and happy new year!
> 
> This was inspired by the beautiful pics LadyTP had on her tumblr blog depicting a hot Christmas in Australia. 
> 
> I have "imported" one of her lovely pics of a seashell that I could see Arthur giving to Dorea. Thanks again LadyTP for graciously allowing me to share one of your magical pics.

It is hot, too hot. Sansa sinks her pale feet into the smaller pool as the others playfully splash in the large pool that has large sprays of water from the many fountains that pour into it. She closes her eyes as her hand shields them from the glare of the sun. The sounds of childish laughter, a young girl teasing her half brother, and more splashes... Suddenly, she is transported back in time to the hot springs where she and her siblings would play. She smiles, remembering how Jon and Robb would swing little Rickon before launching him into the deeper end as he gurgles with glee.

The splashing stops. Her eyes flutter open, and her husband presents her with a treat, finely shaved ice topped with a lemony simple syrup. She sees that the others are presented tiny cups of the delicacy, and her little one whoops with joy. Little Arthur quickly runs up to his da and thanks him profusely with stained red lips as his ice is drizzled with a red berry sauce. The kiss he leaves on his da leaves a red mark on his cheek which makes Sansa giggle as the sweet boy turns to her for her sweet kisses and hugs as they both share their ices.

"I am almost jealous of Arthur," Oberyn pouts with still the red kiss mark on his cheek.

And she reaches for him, and he leans in, eyes closed and mouth puckered. But instead of her soft lips, he feels a small spoon with an icy mix of sour and sweet syrup. Her finger lightly rubs the sticky mark away.

He laughs as Arthur yells, "Silly da! Mum's kisses are only for me!" 

Sansa shakes her head but kisses their boy on his nose. Once they finish their treats, the little boy races back to the pool to play with his sisters and their friends.

Oberyn sits closer to his wife, nestling her in his arms, and whispers, "Will he be disappointed to know that we kiss often and do other delightful acts?" His hands holds hers which rest protectively over the tiny bump.

"He knows about sharing," she replies as they watch their boy hand to Dorea a sea shell he found. In return, she squirts him in the eye with water. 

"Dorea!" Oberyn admonishes as Sansa stills him with her hand.

Arthur kicks a huge spray of water into Dorea's face making her sputter and quickly swims away. They laugh merrily at the antics of the children.

"I forget that he is wily like his mother and swims like a fish." 

Sansa giggles as their boy does take after her. When she first arrived in Dorne, she swam every day to escape the oppressive heat even on the day of her delivery. Oberyn oft exclaimed that he married a beautiful mermaid and that their sweet boy was a merboy, pretending to check if his tiny fingers and toes were webbed.

Nuzzling her neck, he whispers, "It is Sevenmas even here. I know that there is no snow, but I have a gift for you, my love."

And he takes a small package from a pocket in his robe. Oberyn watches with delight her slowly and delicately unwrapping the gift.

"Oh, Oberyn," she sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is purposely open-ended as you all are so brilliant and so imaginative. I am actually quite curious what you think the gift would be...


End file.
